Users may have several messaging accounts, which are utilized for sending messages. When several messaging accounts are accessible to the user, confusion, inconvenience, or inattention may result in erroneous selection of a messaging account for use in transmission of a message. As a result, a message may be inadvertently sent from an incorrect messaging account.